God Must Really Hate Me
by Its a Happy Bunny Life
Summary: Crossover with Gundam. 05xHP, 01x02, 03x04. yaoi. Harry is out of luck!After a fight with his uncle, Harry stays late in the park and is accidentally captured by the Gboys, who believed he was lurking on them from a bush.
1. Out of Luck

**God Must Really Hate Me.**

Chapter 1: _…He Can't Even Let Me Run Off In Peace!_

The sun was slowly setting down as a light breeze found its way over Little Whinging in Surrey.

The last peoples of the day hurried their steps a little more to get home before the last beams were gone, you never knew what could happen with the war going on.

A lonely figure, at the only unbroken swing in park, smiled as he shook his head at their antics, feeling a little dizzy after the action.

If the war ever showed its face here, which it never would for the simple reason that there just wasn't anything interesting in this place, their stupid houses wouldn't even keep them safe.

And that were against neither wars.

Not the muggle and especially not the magical one.

For another two hours he just sat there feeling drowsy and in pain.

He had only been back from his school for a week and already he was contemplating his chances of survival.

As late as earlier that day, his uncle had suddenly gone crazy over something, which he never even found out what was, and had beaten him bloody over it.

Secretly, he had a suspicion that there wasn't always a reason and that he just for some sick reason liked to beat him up.

Afterwards he had sneaked out and ran off to the park and not even the fact that he had seen his cousin Dudley return home over an hour ago had made him leave the swing.

An old fantasy was playing in his hurting head as the swing slowly moved back and forth.

Why not just run of?

He had never felt so tempted before.

He had the money for a shuttle to outer space, where there was next to no magic, and enough money for him to live off for years to come. He could get a high school and a college exam, live the muggle life far away from all the wimpy wizards wanting him to save the world, they had all turned on him anyway, calling him insane for thinking that Voldemort had returned, he was only going to be sixteen in a couple of days, it wouldn't look suspicious, and now that Sirius was gone what did he have left here?.

He felt an air of calm determination settle inside him.

Tomorrow he would take the bus to Diagon Alley, withdraw his money from Gringotts and exchange them for dollars, buy a ticket to the first shuttle leaving earth and be off forever.

No insane dark wizards, no dying classmates and no meddling headmasters forcing him to stay with abusive family.

The only regret was that he wouldn't be able to show Hermione the panther-animagus form he had finally mastered two days ago, but so what? Maybe she wouldn't care anyway.

He slowly got up from the swing with a pained expression and started to, reluctantly, find his way home in the now total darkness of the park, all the while lost in his own thoughts of the upcoming escape, but just as he started to cross the lawn in front of the playground, a loud bang tore its way through the silent night air.

At the sound Harry's head sharply shoot up, then instincts made him run as fast as his hurting ribs allowed in direction of the nearest hideout, a group of bushes to his left.

That sound had just sounded a little too much like someone apperating, and as he was in the middle of a lawn, he felt rather like a sitting-duck.

He silently cursed his way too big clothes and broken ribs, as he ducked in between the bushes, got stuck on a branch, and right after connected with the earth sending a sharp stab pain throughout his entire body.

For a moment he just lay there hissing in pain and trying to listening for anything that could give away a potential threat.

Silence… complete and utter silence….

Then a set of steps from afar suddenly broke it.

Someone was walking down the gravel-track along the bushes which was his hideout.

Should he attack first?

No! It could be a muggle.

But if it was a wizard and they were on the dark side, the moment of surprise would give him an advantage that he sorely needed right now.

Now the steps were pretty close.

The fact that there were three persons made him stiffen a little more.

Two of the sets were quit light and made him wonder a moment if it was just some children.

Then again, children wouldn't be out at this hour, at least not with the war going on.

Then suddenly, a few steps away from him, they stopped…

It felt like an eternity while he just lay there, surrounded by darkness and silence, mentally preparing himself for the worst, then a cold blade of steal silently laid itself against his neck.

It slowly hovered, forcing him to stand with his back to the person holding the sword, and then a soft push indicated to walk out on the gravel-track where now only two persons were situated.

How had the third sneaked up on him through the bushes without him hearing?

…Gundam Boys side…

Wufei, Duo and Quatre, had silently agreed that maybe they shouldn't had taken the shortcut through the park to get to the new safe house quicker, when it was at this hour of the night.

It had only made them all paranoid to walk in complete darkness and totally relying on their other senses.

Especially after something they all thought sounded way too much like a gunshot went off nearby.

But when Wufei had suddenly stopped them and had disappeared into the thicket only to return with a child there didn't even reach him to the chin; it had finally sunk in that they were maybe a little too paranoid for others well being.

…And back to Harry…

It was too dark to make out their faces but it was pretty obvious that they were neither wearing robes nor masks, and if they had been death eaters they would had used a wand instead of a blade… the realization made him relax a little.

As they stepped up to the other two, one of the persons from the track said something in a language he didn't understood, but were somewhat sure was Asiatic.

The new information made him tense up again… Weren't those muggle-war-soldier-OZ-fellows from Asia? Were these peoples from OZ? If they were, then what were they doing here?

The second person from the track made a somewhat giggling sound and a comment even he, without understanding the language, understood were a snide remark, which, to Harry's surprise earned the person a whack from the first person.

The third, which by the way still held a blade to his throat, shifted his weight to get a more comfortable position, before the two others started bickering, accidentally sliding the blade a little too close, telling Harry just how sharp it was, as a little track of blood found its way down to his collar.

This was just not happening!

There was just not some maniac holding a blade to his neck while his two maniac friends stood in front of them whacking each other over the head and a Death Eater in all possibility were running wild nearby in the dark… and just as he had decided to finally leave this crazy life.

Maybe it was God's punishment for wanting to run from his responsibility in the first place.

If he just knew if there was a Death Eater, he would at least be able to concentrate on one problem at the time… and maybe even come out of this with his neck somewhat intact.

A crazy idea suddenly stuck him.

If he could transform just a little part of himself into his animagus he would be able to hear or see if there was anyone near them.

But if the strangers saw him suddenly spurting cat-ears, wouldn't they get suspicious?

God he had a killer headache.

Well, he needed to know if there were more dangers out there, and none of them were able to see that much in the dark anyway.

Quickly he let his ears and his eyes shift to those of a panther, dancing a little victory dance in his mind when he succeeded, and started scanning the aria for other persons.

There didn't seem to be any others near them.

Maybe he was just paranoid after the accident at the ministry and it had actually just been a car having problems starting, but the two boys in front of him, where by themselves quit interesting.

They didn't look to be much older than himself, and none of them looked like they came from Asia, the one which he guessed made the snide remark even had a incredibly long braid that kept swinging from side to side, making a whoosh…whoosh sound, driving his sensible cat-ears insane.

With a sight he tried to change back to normal….. He stiffened…. They wouldn't change.

Great! Just great! Why was the whole universe against him today?

In desperation he made a second try, closing his eyes and concentrating really hard.

…Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…

His head felt like it was going to explode.

He looked up annoyed, cutting himself a little more on the blade in the process, putting his temper to a new test.

"Could you please stop that braid from whooshing? I'm slowly going insane from that noise" he harshly bit, hoping the others understood his language.

The two older boys stopped to look at him, while the person behind him shifted again, making a third track of blood.

"What?" the boy with the braid finally got out, sounding a bit shocked.

"Your braid! It makes an annoying sound! Stop it!" He got out through his teeth. For a moment they just stared at him. "Pleeeeeeeeas?" He whined.

The teen grasped his braid and the whooshing stopped making the small boy with the blade by his neck take a relived breath.

"Thank God it stopped" he closed his eyes again trying to change the ears and eyes back… nothing happened.

Well except that the headache increased a little.

"You could actually hear my braid?" the teen sounded shocked and now that he was putting sentences together he could hear the distinctive American accent.

The boy opened an eye "Aye"

"How?" The American teen looked intensely at him.

"Does it matter?" He calmly answered, not feeling calm at all. The others looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Listen, it's in the middle of the night, we are standing in the middle of a park in total darkness, and we are making more noise than a kindergarten on a sugar high, we are bound to attract trouble sooner or later. Can we please move this party to a little less perilous location?" The others just kept steering at him. "Hey! I did say please!" 'And I would really like not to explain the ears' he added in his head.

The first person made a comment to the others in the unidentified language, clearly stating something they all had been thinking. Then a short discussion followed, ending with the person behind him removing the blade for a moment, only to remove his glasses too and blindfolding him, before biding his hands behind his back and giving him a soft push to make him walk in the direction they were now leading him.

Joy oh joy!

This had to be the worst day in his life, and that wasn't a light statement with all the bad days he had had.

His ribs were shooting ripples of pain through his entire body with every step he had taken on the long way from the park, his head was slowly killing him and the braid had been given its freedom back much to his annoyance.

And as if the strangers hadn't done enough damage to his body already with all the cuts on his neck and the red marks on his hand from the too tight bond keeping them behind his back, they just had to push him onto a hard wooden chair upon the arrival to their "apparently supposed to be" secret location.

Now they were discussing in the language again.

Well, the person with the blade still hadn't said a word, so technically it was the braid and the light one (as he had in his lack of names dubbed them) that were discussing.

Harry shuffled around on the chair a bit, trying to do the impossible and find a comfortable position, when suddenly the braid walked over to him and tucked his left cat ear.

With a shocked cry Harry twitched it, and then laid them both back to show his annoyance when the braid let go with a gasp.

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly not pull my ears, they are quite sensitive." He let out in an overly polite voice, mostly feeling like biting the annoyance's hand off.

"02, I think you should step away" The light one silently said, like he had read his mind.

"Oh so you do speak English!" Harry scratchily cut him off, altogether ignoring the fact that he had already stated that one time, as he got them to leave the park. "Well that's good to know, then you can understand it when I tell you that this is kidnapping and that here in England that's a crime!" for a long time he could just feel their stares at him. "But I guess you just don't care!" he sight. Well, so much for that rant.

The light one moved a little and then sat on something to Harry's left which was higher up than his chair and he therefore assumed was either a table or a barstool. "Maybe we should start the questioning." It wasn't a suggestion as much as an order.

The braid took another chair while the blade leaned against the wall to Harry's right.

"So, why were you sneaking up on us?" the light one asked like it was an everyday occurrence for them.

Harry gave an indignant huff at that. "Excuse me? Who sneaked up on whom?" Bloody, insufferable, gits. Why would he sneak up on them?

"Oh come on, you don't seriously want us to believe that it was a coincidence that we fund you lurking at us in the bushes?" the American braid angrily asked.

"I was not lurking on anyone!" Harry cried in his new fund rage, making his headache increase further. How dare they accuse him of something like that? Okay, now he sounded like Malfoy.

"Oh sure!" the sarcasm in the braids voice was so thick that you could cut a hole in it. "Well what the fuck were you doing then?"

"I was…" He cut himself of. If they were muggles he couldn't tell them anything. "That is absolutely none of you business!" he haughtily finished.

"What? Your little…" for a moment there was something there sounded like fighting taking place in front of him, which he guessed was the other two restraining the American one from strangling him.

"02, calm down; it's just a kid…"

"le' me go, I'm goanna beat the truth out of that little shit."

"No, calm down" the sound of someone being pushed hard into a chair filled the room, and the two others returned to their old stances.

"Okay, so let's save that question for later." The light one quipped "how could 05 sneak up on you if your hearing is good enough to hear 02's braid?"

Harry slowly felt his fury disappear, tiredness taking over. What the hell should he say? It wasn't like he could tell the truths. Unconsciously he bit his lower lip and started worrying it.

"You might as well tell the truth. We are experts in telling lies apart!" The braid bit into his musings.

"As if I believe that." He muttered darkly. "And I am exceptionally bad at lying anyway, so it's not really that hard to tell."

"Well then spill it kid"

Harry sight for what felt like the millionth time that night. How much should he tell? Well it wasn't like they could put him in Azkaban as he would be away by tomorrow afternoon, and there really was no way of cheating his way out of having suddenly grown cat ears. He yawned. Why was his head hurting so much anyway?

"Umm… okay…" He started. "Well, I had a fight at home earlier (well that was the understatement of the year) so I didn't want to go home right after, but eventually I had to, and while I was crossing the lawn I heard someone apperate so instead of standing around, playing moving target, I took hide in the bushes, but I forgot my broken ribs as I threw myself on the ground, so instead of listening for treats I was just so wrapped up in the pain and when I finally got a hold of myself, the only sound there was left was someone walking down the gravel-track, stopping a little from me before I suddenly had a blade at my neck, and then you just started to bicker and I didn't know what to do and maybe the one apperating was still around somewhere, and if it was a Death Eater it would be sure death not to just get the hell out of there so because it was dark and you wouldn't be able to make out the ears anyway, I took the chance and shifted a little into my animagus, just to make sure it was gone, but then I couldn't change back, and the blade kept cutting little wounds into my neck and that braid kept making that annoying sound and my head kept hurting and I was just so tired from all the healing I had already done today, and you all kept making all that noise and it was just a matter of ti…"

"Wow wow wow, slow down kid. I don't even think I got half of that." The braid cut of his rambling. His little speech had slowly been picking up speed with his growing desperation over all the things that had gone wrong that night.

"What was it again that scared you?" The light one calmly asked.

Harry bowed his head in shame. "Someone appareted nearby" he said in a low voice.

"And exactly how do you apparete?" The light one asked in a soothing way like you would a crying child tying to get it to tell what was wrong.

"Umm… I don't know, you have to be seventeen to take the license, but it is something about visualizing where you want to be and then pushing your powers into getting there or something like that." He yawned greatly and shifted on the chair again suddenly realizing how tired he was getting.

For a little while there was just silence as the strangers contemplated what he had just said.

In the darkness of the blindfold it was easy to forget they were even there. Wow he was tired.

"What time is it?" he slurred half asleep, remembering that he needed to be back for his stuff before his family woke up.

He yawned again.

"Around two o'clock. We should get some rest." The light one answered probably noticing his yawning.

"What? I have to be out in tree hours! Let me go!" even though he tried to sound cool and demanding, it didn't turn out as anything else than a week mumble.

His mind was slowly shutting down from all the magical exhaustion and it had become a fight just to stay awake. The cat ears seemed to be draining him to, if he could just get them to disappear.

With a last try to get them to change back, he suddenly felt his world waver and he blacked out…

The G-Boys side…

The pilots watched in horror as the child on the stool swayed dangerously as he mumbled something incoherent before dropping to the floor getting snagged out of the air by Fei, just before he hit the ground.

Slowly the black cat ears drew back into his head as a human pair showed up where they should be.

In a matter of seconds the Chinese pilot had ripped both the blindfold and his hair-ribbon which he had used to bind the child's hand with, off, checking his pupils, looking for a reason for fainting like that.

He slowly turned to look at the others.

"He's got a concussion!"

End off the first chapter.

AN: Okay, Harry's headache and mood changes and that he is having problems thinking clearly is because of the concussion which he got in the fight with his uncle. That is the same reason why he can't change the ears back. He is also magically drained because he has already healed a lot of the injuries from the fight to escape the stupid questions they are bound to attract in public. Just thought I would clear that up.


	2. Lack of Defence

2. Chapter …AND WHY ELSE WOULD HE TAKE MY ONLY DEFENSE AWAY…

_Hexes were flying everywhere._

_The sounds of battle were filling the stone-room, echoing of the walls, booming the sounds of screams and laughter._

_But Dumbledor were there… everything would be alright… he were already taking out the death eaters one by one._

_The joking voice of his godfather made him spin around._

_There, on the other side of the room were Bellatrix and Sirius… fighting each other… Sirius mocking his cousin… telling her that she could do better than that… and then… she did._

_Suddenly a bright beam of light, shoot from her wand and hit him straight in the chest._

_Silence… total silence…_

_The bright Blue eyes there always were filled with laughter were now full of shock as the once incredibly beautiful body made an elegant curve and disappeared behind the veil, never to return…_

_He felt his eyes well up with tears._

Someone was shaking him…wait that wasn't a part of his dream…

He cracked an eye open to see who It was, only to find a blurred spot looming over him.

"What?" His voice was sulky from being deprived sleep. So what if he had a bad dream? It was sleep and he didn't get too much of that to begin with.

"You have a concussion. I need to check you every hour." A strange, dark, emotionless voice said.

"Who are you?" wait… did he just say concussion?

The stranger just forced his eye open and flashed a flashlight at his pupils.

"You are fine for now. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you again in an hour." Then he left, locking the door after him.

Where was he? And how did he get a concussion? And why were his ribs hurting so much?

Suddenly it all came back.

The fight with his uncle.

The sound in the park.

The cat ears.

The strangers that kidnapped him.

Wait… the cat ears?



Slowly, as if scared they would still be there, he raised his hand from under the covers and let out a relieved sigh.

They were gone.

Somewhat comforted, he snuggled back under the covers and let sleep claim him again.

G-boys side…

"I say we keep him"

Quatre looked wearily at the bouncing American pilot, briefly wondering how much coffee he had had this morning.

"Why? I thought you didn't like him"

"I don't, but it could be pretty useful if he showed me how he got those ears." The American shot back, taking a bite of his toast with chocolate.

"Yeah, it could. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Maybe it's a new kind of technology!" Duo shouted exitedly.

"Maybe" The Arabic pilot said thoughtfully. "What do you think Wufei?"

The last person at the table looked up, startled from his own train of thoughts "Huh?"

"The cat ears." Duo helpfully supplied. "Do you think it's a new kind of technology?"

He looked back down at his tea, a moment back in his own thoughts then he looked back up at his co pilots. "Maybe" he offered.

The two others stared worriedly at him.

"Wufei, is something wrong?" Quatre cautiously asked.

For another minute he just sat there, thinking over all the things there were wrong with that child. The scares on his neck had mysteriously disappeared, he had had some coins in his pocket there wasn't even real money, hell, he had been carrying a stick around in his sleeve, maybe he was just nuts, _or maybe the stick was some kind of new high technologic weapon_. In any case he had taken the stick from him to check it over.

He looked up with a resolute air around him.

"I think we shouldn't let him go just yet." He got up and started towards the door to the hallway. "I'm going to wake him up so he can get some breakfast" He announced like it didn't matter. "He looks like he has been starved."

The last comment however got the other two pilots to share a worried look.

Wufei gently prided one of the eyes open on his unusually silent patient and send a beam of light into it, twitching the corners of his mouth a little in satisfaction when the pupil drew together as it should.



He handed the boy his glasses and watched him fumble to get them on.

"Umm… where is my… umm… stick?" He silently asked.

Wufei studied him suspiciously for a moment, feeling confirmed in his suspicions of the stick as a weapon, then chose to ignore the question.

"Your concussion has lessened. Follow me." He half expected the boy to go all obstinacy on him like the night before. The child had scowled at him and demanded answers every time he had awakened him through the night, it was somewhat wrong to suddenly see him so subdue, just following him, like he didn't really care anymore.

He quickly led the boy down all the stairs and into the kitchen where Quatre were filling a plate with food and Duo was getting a new cup of coffee.

"Sit" he ordered the boy, pulling out a chair for him.

Without a noise, he put himself on it, hanging his head to stare at his hands.

Both of the other pilots had caught on too and were staring at him.

"Wow, that's a change." Duo let out in awe, making the boy flinch and look back at him from under his black bangs.

Quatre carefully placed the plate in front of him, making him avert his gaze to the blond.

"Here, you should eat something." He gently said.

The boy looked suspiciously at the food before he prided his eyes away to place his gaze back at his hands. "Umm… It's really nice of you…" he hesitantly got out "… but umm… I'm not really hungry." You didn't have to be an empath to know that that was a lie.

"You should eat something anyway; you look like you need it." Duo supplied, the kid was really small and thin, and his way to big clothes made him look like a street-rat.

"No seriously, I'm fine, re…." an insistent knocking on the window cut him short snapping the attention of the room to the owl with the newspaper trying to get in. before any of them managed to snap out of the weird sight, the boy had already let the owl in paid it with the odd looking coins to receive the paper and send it off again, retreating to his seat.

"What the hell was that?" Duo finally got out.

All tree pilots looked at the small boy who was now hugging the newspaper and fidgeting under their gazes.

"Umm… a delivery owl."

"What?" Duo exclaimed incredulously while Wufei snatched the paper from the boy. "What kind of organization are you working for? Delivery owls? Why not pigeons like everybody else? Or falcons or something? But owls?..."

"04, take a look at this."

Quatre shook himself out of his shock ant turned to look questioning at the Chinese who handed the paper to him.



"Look at this picture, it's moving." At the front page, a big black and white picture, showed a man, looking a bit like a lion, which were waving at the ceiling.

The Arabic's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he started to leaf through the paper discovering that every picture in it moved, even the advertisements.

"What is this?" he sounded awed. In some of the pictures the persons were waving sticks around creating different reactions every time. All the articles were utter rubbish, about a minister change, and something called death eaters attacking. Suddenly something clicked, the boy had mentioned the same name yesterday, he had said something about death eaters, that he thought that there where one near them.

He gazed at the black haired boy; which had been emitting a strong aura of fear the whole morning. Now he were starring wide eyed at the rambling American Pilot and looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the situation.

"02, pleas, you are frightening him." The energy bomb immediately stopped talking and dumped into a chair as the perfect look of defiance.

The boy let out a relived sight.

"So, what is your name child?" He tensed again.

"Umm… Harry."

"And what is this?" he laid the paper in front of him.

"Umm… a newspaper." A drop of sweat formed at his brow.

"The pictures are moving. How do they do that?"

"I… I don't know."

"Is it some kind of new technology?"

"Umm… I don't know." A slight wave of the guilt from lying emerged from him.

"You are lying."

"Umm… about what?

"You do know if it is some kind of new technology." The blonde smirked as a new drop of sweat fund its way past his victim's brow.

"Well it is not exactly new." The others raised a brow at that. Why hadn't other papers done the same if it were long time ago it was invented.

"How old?"

"Well… umm… moving photos… umm… the start of the 1900th century… I think." No lying. He was telling the truth. They all looked unbelievingly at him.

"That's bull shit" Duo cut in. "If it had been here so long, why didn't we know about it?"



The boy ducked his head in something that looked like a mix of fear of telling them and embracement as a blush were making itself known already.

"Umm… because you aren't wizards!"

Silence…

Total silence….

The three older boys were just staring at him, while he could felt his face change for an impossible color of dark red.

Suddenly the braid broke down laughing "At least he got humor!" He got out through the tears.

Harry felt like digging himself a hole. If he had at least had his wand he could have tried to make himself invisible.

The light one cleared his throat, sounding more like a hidden laugh. "Well, yes, it is quite an interesting way to explain hidden technology."

"It makes sense!"

All heads sharply shot op to look at the person with the blade placing himself on the kitchen counter.

"Come on Fei, you don't actually believe him, do you?" the braid asked astonished.

"No, I'm just saying that it makes sense." The others kept staring at him. "Think about it, last night he told us about pushing your "power" into going somewhere and today an owl turns up with his newspaper full of an unknown technology making the pictures move, and don't forget the cat ears, how do you explain that, and the unknown coins in his pocket, and the stick in his sleeve, and all the wounds on his neck which have disappeared over the night or all the broken ribs there have healed themselves in a matter of hours." Harry unconsciously let a hand fly to his neck to feel after. "I'm just saying that magic would be an excellent explanation."

"Okay, if he was a wizard, why hasn't he just spelled himself out of here?" the braid asked skeptically.

"He just told you yesterday that he didn't have a license to do that, and I think he needs his wand to do much else, he has been pretty silent since I took it." The one he now knew was named Fei mused.

"But you don't need it to do the cat-ear-thing?" the light one asked Harry.

For a moment Harry was just surprised at being addressed, he were used to people talking like he didn't understood them when he was around, but normally they wouldn't suddenly ask him things, then the question hit him.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Liar" the light little blond smirked.

He sight, well it had been worth the shot to get them to give him his wand.

"Well show me" the blond demanded.

"You have already seen it." He grumbled



"I want to see it again."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like being stuck with cat ears again."

"Then why did you do it last time if you knew you would get stuck?"

"I didn't, it's never happened before."

"Have you ever done it while having a concussion before?"

"No"

"Well then that was properly the problem. Now do it."

"Or the problem was that I have never stopped the transformation at a point in the middle and I will just get stuck again. So no."

"In the middle? You can transform all the way into a cat?" the braid excitedly asked from the side.

"No… a panther."

"Wow… Shooooow meeeeee" He whined.

Harry glared angrily at the two most annoying of his kidnappers, then with a growl he got up, went to the middle of the floor and transformed fully, making a show of hissing at them both, before quickly transforming back.

"Happy?" he growled as he made his way back to his chair.

The goofy one was staring at him in awe.

"Wow…. Can you teach me?"

"No" Harry said a little harder than necessary.

"Aww, why not?" Suddenly his eyes were all big puppy like and watery, reminding Harry of Sirius and making him feel guilty for his former tone. How would he himself feel like if he couldn't do magic?

He let his tone be softer and apologetic while sending the real apologize with his eyes.

"Sorry, but magic is something you are born with, you can only learn to wield it, not get it."

The guy actually looked disappointed.

"But how do you know if you got it?" he asked with a sting of last hope in his voice.

Harry thought about it, then he suddenly remembered what Hagrid had asked him when he himself had insisted that he didn't have it.

"Do weird things ever happen when you get strongly emotional?" he then asked.



The others looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Like how?" The little blond asked.

"Like…. Really weird…. Like suddenly finding yourself on a roof, or things disappearing, or exploding, or… I don't know turning someone into a human balloon. That kind of weird, unexplainable stuff."

Now the blond looked a little disappointed too.

"No, I guess not." The one with the braid said.

"Sorry, but then that's it. Accidental magic happens to all wizards at some point, even the really bad ones."

For another minute they all just sat in their own thoughts, then the one named Fei suddenly spoke.

"Well, it could still be useful. What is your full name?" Harry looked stunned at him.

"Useful? What do you mean useful?" He was starting to get a really bad feeling.

"Name?" He repeated coldly.

"H-Harry James Potter" God, that look was scary; he really didn't like these people.

The tough guy jumped down from the counter and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to report this. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere."

The blond and the braid turned back to him with identical smirks.

"Harry, you better eat everything on that plate right now." The blond started.

"Or I'm going to stuff it down your throat." The braid evilly put in.

"You are not going to die of starvation in my house." The fist obstinately finished with a glare.

Harry hurriedly took a bite of the now cold meal. Poison be dammed, those two were just too frightening.

G-boy's side…

Lady Une looked wide eyed at the Chinese pilot.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"I've already seen him transform into a cat two times. It's magic, no technology can do this."

She looked thoughtfully at him.

"And you want to use him as a weapon now, how old is he?"

"Around thirteen I think. He looks really small and thin, but his big clothes could be deceiving."



"So, let me just get this straight." She sounded angry now. "You want to force a thirteen year old from his family to make him into a weapon for The Preventers because you thought you saw him transform into a cat?"

He looked calmly at her.

"Just think about it. No one has yet taken the credit for all the terrorist attacks in the last week. If someone is trying to start a new war, we have to stop them before they get too far and wouldn't magic be able to help with that?"

"Yeah, but a child?"

"Who can sneak up and hear all their plans without them even noticing." He calmly cut off her protest.

For another minute she just looked at him like if she was trying to read his thoughts.

"You will not force him to do it…"

"Okay, I'll ask him…"

"And his parents!" He was silent for a moment. That had to be harder; no parents would let their little child fight in a war.

"Wufei, you have to get his parents' permission or I won't let him help. Understood?" She asked harshly.

"Yes, I'll ask them."

"Good." A big smile spread on her face. "We need to stop this as soon as possible. Anything else?"

"No that was it. Over and out."

He finished and turned off the screen deeply in his own thoughts.

How was he supposed to get the child to help? He thought they were kidnappers. And even worse, he had to get his parents to agree too. And they were properly out of their mind in fear over what could have happened to their little boy, who hadn't turned up the former night thanks to him.

A new thought suddenly stuck him as he made his way down the stairs.

If the boy was a wizard, maybe his parents were too. Maybe he could get them to help instead… and they would be fully trained and much more useful.

His thoughts made a new turn as he remembered the concussion and the broken ribs. Words from the boy's explanation yesterday suddenly reappeared _"I had a fight at home earlier so I didn't want to go home right after."_ Maybe his parents were abusive. That would explain his somewhat starved appearance and the too big clothes. Just the thought made him angry

He pushed the door to kitchen open and stopped to look at the scene.

Quatre were setting the tableware in the dishwasher and stopped to smile at him as he entered. At the table Duo and Harry were sitting next to each others with the paper between them, Duo looking in awe at the moving pictures and Harry reading an article with an angry scowl, occasionally taking a bit of the breakfast Quatre had given him over an hour ago.

Slowly he made it through the room and took the seat opposite the wizard.



"Harry!" The boy looked up from the article trying to hide the scowl. "…are your parents abusive?"

They all looked startled at him, then the boy's scowl deepened.

"No" he bit angrily.

"You mentioned a fight at home yesterday, and you had a concussion and you ribs were broken." He smartly pointed out.

The child looked down and blushed intensely. "Oh"

All the pilots' eyes widened.

"That's your answer? _Oh_?" Duo asked in disbelief.

Quatre let the tableware be and took a seat at the table too.

"Well… umm… they are not my parents, so..."

"That's even worse!" Duo shouted "Where are your parents? Why didn't they stop them?"

The child looked up with hard eyes, making him look much older. "Dead"

They all looked a little guilty knowing full well that it could be their fault.

"So it's your adoptive family?" Quatre silently asked.

"Umm… no, I don't think I'm adopted."

"What? Then why do you live with them?" Duo howled at him.

"They are my last living relatives, my mother's sister, her husband and their child. They don't like me because I'm a wizard and I don't like them ether. So stay out of it!" He screamed back.

"NO! You are being abused!"

"What do you care? You are just the kidnappers."

"Children should be kept safe!"

"I'm legal next year, go save someone else!"

They all stared at him in shock.

"What? How old are you?" Wufei got out.

"Umm… Sixteen... in a couple of weeks." He blushed deeply again. "Look, I know I'm small. Stop gawking at me."

The pilots hurriedly averted their gaze to any other place than the small teen in front of them.

"So…" Wufei started again after an awkward couple of minutes. "I got a proposal for you?"

Harry looked at him skeptically.



"I want you to help out with this case…"

"No." the boy cut him off.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to help you muggles fight your wars." He stated flatly.

"But it's not really fighting our wars." He tried. It could really be useful if he could get him to help, and if he was sixteen he wasn't that much of a child.

"No? Then what? Spying?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," well yes, he couldn't help but add guiltily in his head, at once noticing the accusing eyes of Quatre "we are in an organization called The Preventers. We try to prevent wars from even starting. In the last couple of weeks there has been an increasing amount of terror actions in Britain, and no one has taken the "honor" for it yet. We fear that someone is trying to start a new war. Do you think magic would be able to help us find them before they succeed?"

The boy starred at him wide eye.

"Umm… wow…. That's…umm…."

"What?" Duo broke in.

"Well… umm… I guess God really is out to get me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Duo asked annoyed

Quatre briefly caught as something akin to fear flicked through the short boy's eyes. Was he afraid of the terrorists? Did he have something to do with them? Maybe the rough relatives were in it!

"Are you're relatives the terrorists?" He felt like smacking himself over the head. Why had he just blurted the question out?

The boy's head snapped up and both Duo and Fei looked at him in a thoughtful way.

"No! How did you get that idea?" He sounded thoroughly shocked and there were no feelings from him indicating that he was lying.

"Oh, just a thought, you know, with them being _abusive_ and you being scared of them and then scared of the question; I just made a wrong connection!" He hurriedly brushed off the question sneering at the abusive part.

"I'm not scared of them" The boy spluttered angrily.

Suddenly something the boy had said the night before came back, _he thought he heard someone "apperate" nearby, so he hid himself?_ Why would he be scared of another wizard? But he was clearly scared of his relatives too, and he had said that they hated him for being a wizard. It didn't really make sense.

Of course there was still the possibility that he was _with_ the terrorist but he didn't exactly seem the type. (Actually he more seemed like the type you wanted to wrap up in cotton and keep safe from the world. It was just so hard to believe that he were only a year younger than them. True, they had all just finished their grow spurts, but still, had they ever been that short?)



He could also just be generally scared of the terrorists, they had killed lots of people in the last weeks, but something just kept telling him that there were more than that, that he somehow had something to do with them.

The boy was still looking absurdly at him, then a slow smirk spread over his face.

"So, say that I give you enough information on these "_terrorists_" for you to know who they are, then you have to find them on your own, because I have no idea where they are, would you then let me go?"

Fei and Quatre looked at each other already knowing the answer, no, they wouldn't. They had just captured a wizard! That would not only be useful in this case, that had to be freaking useful in others too.

"So you do know about the terrorists then?" Duo shouted excitedly.

"Maybe?" He answered nonchalantly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Again they shared the look, then Quatre sight heavily. They had to somehow get him to tell without promising him freedom. Good thing Heero wasn't here, he would properly just scare the boy.

"Why do you want to go back anyway when you clearly are terrified of the persons?" He stated in a tired voice not feeling tired at all; he was going to trick him into blurting out the issue.

"I'm not terrified!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're shaking every time someone mentions them?" Duo shoot in from the side having actually caught on, even though it wasn't exactly true, actually he thought Harry was rather brave about it.

"I DO NOT!" He cried out in rage as he stood up

"Why are you defending them then?" Wufei suddenly asked having caught on too.

"I'm NOT defending them!"

"But you won't admit they abuse you!" Quatre added.

"I'VE ALREADY ADMITTED I HATE THEM!" He screamed

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK?" Duo howled and stood too.

"I DON'T!" The boy roared at him.

An eerie silence filled the kitchen as the boy blushed furiously and took his seat again closely followed by Duo.

"Then why are you going too?" Fei silently asked.

"Umm… actually…. umm…. I'm not…. umm…. exactly going back to… umm…. stay!" He nervously got out with his eyes firmly planted on the floor. "I was kind of planning to… umm…. run off!"

Silence…

"Well… that's what any sane person in your position would do." Quatre stated calmly even though he was ecstatic, this was going to be so easy, he was already running away.



"You think?" He warily asked, looking up through his black bangs with his big green eyes. "Course I think it's cowardice to ditch the others in the middle of a war!" he added bitterly as he fixed his eyes back at the floor.

Wait, plan on pause and turn back. Why the hell was the boy feeling so guilty for running off from his abusive family, who, clearly, beat the shit out of him, just because there maybe was a new war raising? Something just didn't fit… again.

"Well, then you could help us make sure this war didn't start and then you could run off with us making sure others didn't!" Duo proposed, clearly not catching that the plan was on pause for the moment, and just going on.

The boy laughed bitterly making him sound somewhat scary.

"I'm not talking about your war, I'm talking about ours." All three pilots looked at him, unable to understand what he was saying. "I'm a wizard, remember? And we have our own wars. All the "_terror attacks_" are fragments of the current, which flared up recently." Again the strong guilt feeling emitted from him but not the one from lying.

"So the terrorists a wizards?" Duo asked dumbfounded.

Again the eerie laughter.

"Yes, but others are trying to get it under control. We don't want the muggles to know we exists"

"Who are trying to get it under control?" Fei impatiently asked. The plan worked anyway, he had already spilled his connection to terrorists.

"The Aurors, which are wizards highly educated in combat... So, now you know that the terror isn't directed to irk you and that it is being taken care of as we speak. Can I go now?" He looked hopefully at them.

They all shared the look again.

Then Fei turned to him looking suspicious.

"Can you prove that?"

"Sure, just read the paper" He pushed the weird newspaper on the table in his direction with an air of indifference.

For a minute he just glanced at the boy, trying to determined his trustworthiness, then he turned his gaze to Quatre who nodded in confirm.

He stared down at the open newspaper which were turned to page 4 which showed one of the moving pictures, this one of the collapsed bridge from yesterday and some fire-fighters working on saving every one, over it the was a title reading "Death Eaters Hit Again" and under it an article told about how they had attacked and what some Ministry of Magic had done to mask it up as an accident to something called the muggleworld, in the end the journalist ensured that someone called Aurors where doing their best to stop this war.

"So, was that proof enough?" The boy interrupted.

Fei nodded still keeping his gaze on the newspaper.

"So I can go now?" He eagerly asked.



Stiffly Fei got up, taking the newspaper with him, and started to make his way to the door again.

Just before he disappeared out of it, he turned to the boy with a firm expression on his face.

"No!" and then he left, feet's tramping up the stairs for the third time that morning

"Chang, What now?" Lady Une's voice boomed from the laptop.

"Mission accomplished" The calm reply sounded.

She looked stunned for a moment.

"Wha-what? But I just spoke to you?"

"The terrorists are Wizards, they are not striking war with us and other wizards are taking care of it. So, mission accomplished." He repeated satisfied.

She continued looking at him like he'd gone barking mad, then she sighed heavily.

"Wufei, wizards doesn't exist; it must have been some kind of illusion …"

"That's what I thought, but I've just been proven wrong" He serenely interrupted then pulled the newspaper up so she could see it. "Can you see that these pictures are moving?"

She nodded sceptically.

He crumpled the paper, straightened it out and showed her again "See, its normal paper! And the movements don't start over like in a movie, they just continue on and on and on like they have their own life! It's magic!" He calmly proclaimed.

She sighed hopelessly.

"Okay, if you're sure your mission is done then return to the headquarters. Have you talked with the boy's parents yet?" she asked looking even more tired.

"He's an orphan" He smirked.

"Then his guardian?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's pretty clear that they're abusive, actually I think it would be better for him coming with us!" He then declared.

"No!"

"Why not?" he dubiously raised an eyebrow

"We are not kidnappers…" He blushed slightly at that. "…you have to have a permission to take him. Over and out!"

With that the screen turned black.



Well, he could always threaten them into give the permission he mused.

He slowly got up and started to make his way downstairs again.

No matter if they where taking him with them or not, he was not going back there.

--

Harry's point.

As soon as Fei showed his face again he was immediately at his throat.

"What do you mean no?"

The annoying Asian looked calmly at him.

"No! Which means, no, you are not going anywhere without us!"

Fisting his hands hard, he looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.

"You can't do that!" he pushed out through his teeth. "Even you OZ people can't just snatch others off the streets for no reason at all" He said angrily.

There was a long pause where no one said anything and Harry didn't want to look up. Then the blond one spoke hesitantly.

"What makes you think we're from OZ?"

Harry's head snapped up in anger.



"Pleas" he said in a sarcastic voice "Soldiers communicating in an Asian language and doing whatever they want? Of course you're some part of OZ" he stated sharply watching as they looked puzzled between each other.

"OZ was defeated three years ago." Fei finally stated with a raised eyebrow.

Harry felt his eyes widen for a moment.

"Oh!" He was absolutely shocked. Had he been so absorbed in his own war that he actually hadn't noticed the end of the muggleone?

"So where do you live?" Someone asked.

"Private Drive 4" He stated absentmindedly

That war had just been picking up when he had started at Hogwarts, was it really already over? He hadn't even really noticed its beginning.

He vaguely noticed the others talking between themselves.

Hadn't that war been about the colonies? What if they had ruined them? He hadn't even thought about that possibility. Maybe he had to make a new escape route?

--

G-boy's point

"But how are we going to get his relatives to sign him over?" Duo mused aloud in Japanese.

They all looked thoughtful for a moment while they stared inattentively at the small boy standing in shock in front of them.

"I think a direct approach is the best and making sure he doesn't get the chance of getting them against it." Fei proposed. The other two nodded in agreement.

"If we are going home we might as well pack up now and leave as soon as we got his relatives permission" Quatre stated thoughtfully effectively sending them off packing the few things they had brought just two days ago back together.

End chapter 2.


End file.
